


or time

by Marluna



Series: 7 Jaepil AUs because they're soulmates [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Secret Relationship, it's actually not that secret, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Jaehyung and Wonpil are not very good at being secretive, even though they think they are.





	or time

Wonpil sighs as he leans against the courtyard wall. He looks over at Jaehyung, his personal bodyguard. But he doesn't like to introduce Jaehyung as his bodyguard. He likes to introduce Jaehyung as his boyfriend. Because that's what Jaehyung is, his beloved boyfriend of a solid fifteen months. Most people don't know this though. Not until they catch them doing something a bit too intimate anyways, because Jaehyung and Wonpil are not very good at being secretive, even though they think they are.  
  
  
  
  
  
The first person that catches them is Wonpil's younger brother, Dowoon. Dowoon had gone to the library so that he could find a book his tutor wanted him to read. Upon reaching the library, he heard some voices whispering to each other. Now, at first he was convinced that it was a couple of ghosts. The library was rumored to be haunted by the second king and his first son, who were both poisoned in the large room. But when he listened closer, he could hear a faint "That was really fucking cheesy."  
  
Following this was a quiet laugh and a "Shut up, you liked it". Dowoon recognized the voices straight away. Wonpil and Jaehyung. But royal guards didn't have to stay by their assigned royal family members in the palace. The palace was a relatively safe place, mostly because there were guards in the castle town and all over the castle borders. Dowoon was a little confused, but Jaehyung and Wonpil had always been kind of close anyways.  
  
With this in mind, Dowoon opened the library doors. He kind of wished there was a reverse button. Imagine his shock when he finds Wonpil straddling Jae in one of the library chairs (Dowoon's favorite - ex favorite now - library chair). Their fingers interwined while Wonpil is leaning down to kiss Jae. Wonpil pulls away, a smile on his face. "I did like it-" Wonpil starts but then he sees Dowoon and stops mid sentence.  
  
Jaehyung turns around and sees Dowoon too. The duo awkwardly stares at Dowoon who awkwardly stares at them. The library door is open, and when Wonpil realizes this, he quickly untangles his and Jae's fingers before hastily pushing himself off of the older's lap. "Uh. Hi, Dowoonie," Wonpil awkwardly greeted the ravenette.  
  
"Hi," Dowoon mumbled. "Sorry. I'll go now. Just pretend I was never here, and don't worry, I won't ever speak of this." With that, Dowoon backs out of the library, closing the door with him. But the mood was already ruined, Jaehyung and Wonpil going back to actually reading once Dowoon is gone.  
  
  
  
  
The second person to catch them is Younghyun, Jaehyung's boss, the head of knights. Younghyun was looking for Jaehyung to get a report on his training. Even if Jaehyung was following Wonpil around 90% of the time, he should still be getting adequate training in. At least Younghyun had heard from one of the new knights that Jaehyung was in the training room. So Younghyun made that his destination.  
  
Younghyun opened the doors to the training hall and yes, Jaehyung was there. Jaehyung _and_ Wonpil. Jaehyung and Wonpil, who is pressed against the wall. Jaehyung and Wonpil, who is pressed against the wall with Jaehyung's lips on his neck. Jaehyung and Wonpil, who is pressed against the wall with Jaehyung's lips on his neck and one of his hands up his shirt. Jae doesn't see Younghyun come in, but Wonpil sure does. So before it can progress any more than that, Wonpil grabs Jae's hands in a successful attempt to still them. "Jae, wait, stop," Wonpil calls out which stops Jae more than Wonpil's hands do.  
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Jae asked, pulling away from Wonpil's neck.  
  
"No, no, you did good, baby. It's just," Wonpil started before gesturing towards Younghyun.  
  
Jaehyung turns around, confused, and quickly pulls away from Wonpil. "Brian! Uh... How long-"  
  
"Long enough to want to leave. Just, make sure you're getting your training in," Younghyun said before leaving. Jae and Wonpil look at each other.  
  
"So, I guess we're not-"  
  
"No, Jae, we're not."  
  
"Okay, okay, good to know."  
  
  
  
  
The third person to discover Jae and Wonpil is Sungjin, Wonpil's older brother and the current King. Because there are a lot of people that would gladly kill Sungjin for the throne and Wonpil is next in line, he wants to make sure that Wonpil knows how to rule adequately. So, every Friday, Sungjin sets aside an hour to teach Wonpil politics.  
  
This is definitely not Wonpil's favorite part of the day, but it is necessary. But Sungjin is still the king and he still has other duties, planned or unplanned. When he happens upon Jaepil's relationship, it is when he has been called out of the meeting. When he returns to the spot in the rose garden that he left Wonpil at, he sees Jaehyung has arrived. He doesn't mind. He's even going to greet Jaehyung when he hears them talking.  
  
"Okay but really, what do you want for your birthday?" Jaehyung asked. Wonpil hummed and thought.  
  
"I want... Oh! Can you take me home with you, Jae?" Wonpil asked, Jaehyung rose an eyebrow. So did Sungjin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... You know my family, but I don't know yours."  
  
"Pil, my parents would freak out if I brought you home home."  
  
"But... But I want to do normal boyfriend things with you," Wonpil said. "I'm tired of only holding your hand when I'm half asleep, and you not hugging me back because someone might see. I don't want to have to worry about who's watching when I kiss you and I'm tired of people hitting on you and not being able to say anything because I'm not supposed to care," Wonpil ranted, and he obviously wasn't done.  
  
But Jaehyung had leaned down and pressed his lips to Wonpil's. It was a quick kiss, one meant to reassure and calm Wonpil. And then Jae pulled away. "Don't cry, Pillie. I know it's frustrating, but we don't have a lot of options. Maybe if we had been born in a different time, things could be better. But I know that you love me and you know that I love you. And that's all that really matters." Sungjin was surprised. Not that Jaehyung and Wonpil were boyfriends, he somewhat expected it. He was shocked that reassuring words had come from _Jae_ of all people. And after Jae wraps his arms around Wonpil and Wonpil returns his hug and Jae says that he will be taking Wonpil home whenever he's able, Sungjin leaves them to their business. He also makes a note to give Wonpil more time off for his birthday.  
  
  
  
  
Other than Sungjin and Younghyun and Dowoon, no one else (to Jaepil's knowledge) have actually caught them being boyfriends. And in a way that's good. In another, Wonpil doesn't like it. It has been about three months since Jae took Wonpil to meet his family. And since then, a lot of rumors started to circulate around the two. And yes, they were all true. Well, most of them.  
  
The rumors that will pop up that are undoubtedly true, are the ones that will pop up next month. The one that talks about Jae and Wonpil running away together, never to be seen again. The one that talks about them maybe settling down in some tiny rural city on the border of the Kingdom. And the one that talks about how they're both so much happier in this unnamed rural town than they've ever been in their whole lives.


End file.
